Undercover
by Swimming-321
Summary: Nico is sent to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Harry Potter and help destroy some horcruxes. But he has to keep his true identity a secret. But will certain events make the golden trio suspicious?
1. The New Quest

AN: Nico is one year younger than Percy (So 15 now)  
Nico's POV:  
Sorry, can't talk now. I'm on my way to the Big House on orders from Chiron. Apparently I have a quest. Let me introduce myself. I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Its been around a month since the war against Kronos and his army. Everyone is still pretty shaken up, but most people are healed and fine, still training at camp and all. Percy and Annabeth are still having nightmares though, since they were the center of the war. But I am mostly fine, the war was quiet bad, and I still miss my sister Bianca, but I'm fine.  
As I walked into the Big House to see Chrion and a very familiar man standing in the corner. My father, Lord Hades.  
"Hello Chiron. Lord Hades." I said while kneeling down on one knee in respect.  
"Rise son. I have a quest for you." He said looking a bit distasteful. "You will go to a boarding school in Scotland. There is a 'Dark Lord' there who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort who has evaded death. He has split his soul into 7 pieces called horcruxes. Your quest is to go to this school to keep an eye on a boy, Harry Potter. As well as destroying the horcruxes."  
"What are they? Demigods?" I asked him. I mean, if not demigods, then what are they?  
"No son, they are mortals. But not quiet normal. They are witches and wizards who have been given the power of weak magic thousands of years ago by Hecate. They are not as nearly as powerful as demigods, and nothing compared to you." He said with a smirk on his face. I felt slightly happy that my father now appreciated me to some content. "Chiron will explain the rest, Goodbye son, best of luck"  
With that my father was engulfed in the shadows, otherwise known as shadow traveling, which I also can do. As well as Necromancy and Geokinesis.  
Chiron then explained more about my quest. Apparently the school is called 'Hogwarts'. What sort of name is Hogwarts? I had to bite my cheek to keep my from laughing at the idiotic name. I would be posing as an American exchange student that is going to Hogwarts to learn more about the teaching there. Only a few of the staff know about my real life. The headmaster of the school, 'Dumbell' or something was also one of the people who wanted me to come, I would apparently be 'useful to their war'. Honestly these wizards and witches are pathetic. They call me to come help in their own war, when I have just come out of one. Can't they handle their own problems?  
I also have to take a train to the school, no shadow traveling there, apparently people there hate the 'dark arts' and it would make me look suspicious. This would be great for me, considering I am the dark arts. Percy and Annabeth would be coming later, which is when I tell the Hogwartians that Greek Gods are real. But until then, I have to stay undercover.


	2. Train To Hogwarts

AN: Nico is one year younger than Percy (So 15 now)  
Nico's POV:  
Sorry, can't talk now. I'm on my way to the Big House on orders from Chiron. Apparently I have a quest. Let me introduce myself. I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, Lord of the Underworld. Its been around a month since the war against Kronos and his army. Everyone is still pretty shaken up, but most people are healed and fine, still training at camp and all. Percy and Annabeth are still having nightmares though, since they were the center of the war. But I am mostly fine, the war was quiet bad, and I still miss my sister Bianca, but I'm fine.  
As I walked into the Big House to see Chrion and a very familiar man standing in the corner. My father, Lord Hades.  
"Hello Chiron. Lord Hades." I said while kneeling down on one knee in respect.  
"Rise son. I have a quest for you." He said looking a bit distasteful. "You will go to a boarding school in Scotland. There is a 'Dark Lord' there who goes by the name of Lord Voldemort who has evaded death. He has split his soul into 7 pieces called horcruxes. Your quest is to go to this school to keep an eye on a boy, Harry Potter. As well as destroying the horcruxes."  
"What are they? Demigods?" I asked him. I mean, if not demigods, then what are they?  
"No son, they are mortals. But not quiet normal. They are witches and wizards who have been given the power of weak magic thousands of years ago by Hecate. They are not as nearly as powerful as demigods, and nothing compared to you." He said with a smirk on his face. I felt slightly happy that my father now appreciated me to some content. "Chiron will explain the rest, Goodbye son, best of luck"  
With that my father was engulfed in the shadows, otherwise known as shadow traveling, which I also can do. As well as Necromancy and Geokinesis.  
Chiron then explained more about my quest. Apparently the school is called 'Hogwarts'. What sort of name is Hogwarts? I had to bite my cheek to keep my from laughing at the idiotic name. I would be posing as an American exchange student that is going to Hogwarts to learn more about the teaching there. Only a few of the staff know about my real life. The headmaster of the school, 'Dumbell' or something was also one of the people who wanted me to come, I would apparently be 'useful to their war'. Honestly these wizards and witches are pathetic. They call me to come help in their own war, when I have just come out of one. Can't they handle their own problems?  
I also have to take a train to the school, no shadow traveling there, apparently people there hate the 'dark arts' and it would make me look suspicious. This would be great for me, considering I am the dark arts. Percy and Annabeth would be coming later, which is when I tell the Hogwartians that Greek Gods are real. But until then, I have to stay undercover.


End file.
